Editorial content for a music marketplace is typically manually created. A large team of industry-savvy editors are typically fully engaged in an on-going effort to remain current with popular artists, albums, trends, and other aspects of the music industry. While sales data may provide one piece of information about who is a currently popular artist, and which albums are trending up or down, sales data by itself only provides a limited picture. Also, sales data may overlook artists who are about to become popular. For example, the winner of American Idol may have had zero sales but may be on the edge of becoming popular. Sales data alone may overlook this type of data point.
Scaling manually programmed editorial content to multiple genres or regions may require more resources (e.g., time, industry-savvy editors) than are available. Thus, manually producing and providing editorial content in a relevant time frame may be difficult, if even possible at all. Even if enough editors are available, some editors may be biased by personal likes and dislikes, may be inappropriately influenced, or may consider some pieces of data more or less important than other editors. Therefore, editorial content may, at times, appear inconsistent.